Wooden Floor, Tatami Doors, and Garden
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: It was a traditional interior and well maintained, a perfect spot where a hallway leads to a living area with tatami door that separates the traditional Japanese garden A simple view of the Actress' former life.


Title: Wooden Floors, Tatami Doors and Garden

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

With her blossoming career came endorsements and projects, and recently she is to star another drama with two promising and rising young actors. Presently they are in Kyoto where their supposed location for their scene, and apparently the producers are in panic as the home they rented for their taping schedule got canceled last minute after some family emergency that the home is needed for a funeral.

Now the actress with her off screen boyfriend and trying to console the Producer since by today they need to record many scenes so they would be on schedule, "Does it need to be a big house?" she asked.

"No, as long it is with a second floor and spare room, it is enough." The Producer replied.

"Then, I think I can call my brother, our family home is near this place, I'll call him a head to prepare some few snacks before we continue, you look like you need some breather." She considered.

"You're an angel Kyoko-chan." The lady hugged her.

After some few instructions, Kyoko was surprised to see her brother drive down to pick them up, a tall blonde boy stepped out from the white Suzuki Jimny with heavy looking modifications, attached with Wench bumpers, D rings and GME antenna, snorkel exhaust in front, thick tires were lifted, roof loaded with off-road racks with a multi tool axe mounted at the side, and some light bars on top of the windshield; dressed in usual cargo shorts and plain black shirt with the same print as the sticker at the back of his vehicle.

The two young actors were insistent they wanted to ride with her brother but the blonde refused to let them ride with him, she noticed he was irritated and calmed him down.

The staff was delighted to see the personal home of the loved actress, a place where she grew up, a simple traditional home, but heading in it was a traditional interior and well maintained, a perfect spot where a hallway leads to a living area with tatami door that separates the traditional Japanese garden with a wide flowing pond, it was crystal clear and colorful Koi swimming around, a small mini bridge was also place with traditional house like lamps, the garden was well maintained with the flowers and bonsai flourishing. The traditional Japanese porch gives away a cultural vibe with the Sakura tress planted at the side of the wide pond, petals falling over the water made the scenery even better.

Staff and other actors present took the opportunity and had their aesthetic photos taken around since the garden gives a beautiful cultural and traditional vibe, everyone loved the mini bridge over the pond where the Sakura tree is behind giving a beautiful background.

"I bet this will become a hot-spot for Celebrity home invasion show." Giggled by the Producer earlier, and Yashiro with Rei, Sena Izumi's manager agreed, the younger actors were busy taking each other's photo by the Koi pond, as the bright colored fishes were friendly and tamed, not afraid of humans touching their scales.

Heading to the second floor, Kyoko showed the rooms they will be using, but to the Director's astonishment the second floor has modern exterior, and the house has many extra room.

Kyoko even showed her bedroom; a simple Queen sized bed curtsey of Tsuruga Ren for then to share whenever they went to visit to stay for a week vacations, a small walk in closet where their clothing are placed, it was intimate as they are now sharing a bedroom, a low television stand case, with the Hizuri collection movies and some book novels displayed, with their photographs together, her wall is a mix of white, pink and baby blue, and their bed is laid with crispy white sheet and covers, with baby blue and pink pillows. Another door that leads to a shower, a simple white tiles decorated the area. The female staff giggled seeing hers and the Japanese top actor's personal polaroid photos pinned to the cork board with few memorable items attached, but what made them amused are the hand made and elaborate dolls that looked like the whole LME acting family, complete with the managers and even Lory and her granddaughter.

They can see how intimate the couple are as their belongings are joined in one place, and Ren had to ask those who saw the room to keep it private to avoid scandals, they are a modest couple, yet sweet in the eyes of public, indeed they are and quite close and respectful to each other, yet others did not know how far of intimacy they have.

They went back to the hallway to show the other rooms. "Ne~ Kyoko-chan, what is that room?" the smaller blonde actor who looked like a girl pointed at the door by the end of the hall, it was a gray door with a metal plate tag on top.

"That's Otto's hobby room, Izumi-chan." Kyoko told, "I think he's in there." She wasn't sure and then went to see if he was there, only to find it empty of her brother, the window by the corner desk with a laptop, go pro cameras and DSLR are placed over the side, with a mesh office chair has a wide window that overlooks the garden, and behind the mesh chair is an organized wooden cabinet, with two-by-two cube shelves that contain another organizer; a small plastic finger grip organizer that fits the small cube space at the upper part of the shelf, while at the left has another tackle shelf station with specialized drawers for certain baits in it, on top he had four fishing rods attached to the wall rack at one side and at the other side of the wall beside the rods is a wall mounted wood bait rack, where color coded fish baits were organized, another one by two separate shelf is placed with a small aquarium with a lizard like pinkish fish is swimming around and smiling, at the left side of his cabinet – on top is another wide slab of wall plank shelf with one hook under it; hanging is where his trademark small Reebow tactical back pack with loads of molle attached with some matching pouches, his telescopic rod with a matching rectangular molle pouch as cover is attached to the side of the backpack with his nylon sheath multi-tool pliers accessible to the front molle strap with a pendant size fire striker rod at the case slot at the side of the sheath attached and his velcro filled with patches with his personal logo– is hooked to the shelf and the compartment on top housed his drawer like tackle box, the other compartment is empty and at the very top are his flat bill ball caps with his trademark name 'South Angling', under the side is his key hangers where his Jimny key is placed.

"He's at the garage, Kyoko." Informed by Ren with a chuckle, "And Yashiro-san informed me that Otto-kun just finished serving the snacks." Ren added.

"Thank you." And they went out the room and headed down again, the two younger actors awed at the Mogami home, despite having their own huge houses, nothing is compared to the delicate and traditional home that the actress grew up with. Kyoko then tells everyone her childhood and how she came to live with the Fuwa family and their Ryokan where she had learned traditional ways, her brother as well grew up there and they would be there every day after their study to learn and help out, despite their mother sending money for their care and living.

Kyoko left Ren in care of their guests while she went to the garage to find her brother tending to his beloved vehicle, she smiled as the garage is actually well organized as the ten inch Kayak she gifted him for his birthday is mounted to the wall with the single wall rack she had long searched and purchased online, she spent weeks looking for the perfect color, safety features and equipment to it, especially a rod holder for him to carry his favorite item in comfort. The rubber plastic boat is hanged with its paddle displayed below neatly placed to its hanger.

Settling to a Malibu kayak which Ren helped chose the color, to match the white vehicle, Kyoko mused at his brother who named it Shiro, while his car is named Luna, now he is tending to his car's maintenance with his mobile tool organizer at the side, she then helped him put his downhill mountain bike to the wall rack to be organized as well.

"Let's head in and I'll introduce you." She called for her brother after.

"Hold on, I'll mount this camera, then I'll join you." He replied and went in after.

Once inside, the two young actors bombarded him with question and brought out some of his silver and gold plaque play button and asked him being a social media sensation, he glared, "Put that back where you found it, having to replace the frame is no easy task." They shivered as the boy also showed the same little demons like Kyoko has.

The Director, Producers and Staff thanked the Mogami siblings for letting them use the place for their taping, after some few exchanges they crew and staff with the actors were all ready and already set up, they are few hours delayed from schedule but since they were given some time by the owner they may film till they all finish all the scenes needed for the said episode.

With Kyoko being part of the acting group with Ren and Ryouma, one of the rising young actor who is stepping in the footsteps of the top actor and desirable man of Japan, they managed to continue with the scenes with almost no re-take and caught up to the said schedule.

With the crew cleaning up, and ready to head back to Tokyo, managers of the two young actors pushed their charges to apologize to the Mogami boy for their rude outburst and pushiness earlier, the boys asked Kyoko where her little brother is and pointed to where he is, they found him to the garage and adding another off-road accessory to his car, sitting on a step stool ladder, he was attaching another mount to his roof rack for a folding pick-shovel, just below his multi tool axe, he was done mounting on the top side the new folding J style kayak carrier he had purchased.

The boys apologized to their sudden comfortable outburst to him assuming their seniority from his age, the other gave an acknowledging nod and dismissed them and went back to his work, Kyoko giggled, "We'll be heading back tonight, and hopefully we'll arrive safely by early tomorrow, I have schedules lined up." She spoke to him and he gave a quiet nod.

"Tell mom, I love her?" he asked.

"I will, and she'll be happy to know you're still well, did she call you as of lately?" she asked again.

"She did, yesterday, did she ask you anything?"

"She did actually, she asked me to check-up on you, I asked permission if we can use the house for our scenes and she agreed, it was a good chance I can go see you as well."

"I see…"

"Otto-kun?" she called again and he replied with a hum, "Sorry, if I left you alone, I should've declined Sho's persuation." She looked down and hugged her brother.

"And if you refused, you wouldn't find what you wanted to be, I'm fine and I'm happy you found your calling, besides you're awesome at acting." He complimented.

"You mean it?"

"Would I tell you if you weren't?" and she gave him a hug again.

"I promise, I'll visit often, and I'll call you via video call." Kyoko promised, "And I'm proud of you, as you found your own interest, and I might say, your hobby may look expensive but you are doing well caring for it, mom also asked me to take photos of you and that hobby of yours to send her, she wanted to put our photo as her screen image." The boy was shocked that their mother wanted their photo.

"She misses us, she might not show it, but I can see her care." She finally understand her mother after learning how she was brought to the world and how her brother was taken in and been loved like one of her own. Kyoko loves her little brother like he was the same blood as her, and cares for him.

Kyoko called Ren asking if he can take their photo – Otto opened the garage door and forwarded his vehicle, he handed the DSLR to Ren and let him take their photo; Kyoko sat to her brother's hood, while Otto stood at the side of his Jimny leaning with his elbow and crossed legs, the house as well was included to show it was well maintained, especially the front lawn.

With their goodbyes, Kyoko held her little brother tightly and smothered him with affection, it wasn't long when they have to leave, Ren and Kyoko's manager Yashiro, complimented the fifteen years old boy for being responsible and taking care of the place while everyone is out.

* * *

After airing the Drama episode, with the following interview with Izumi Sena and Ichijou Ryouma, the best male pare a show can invite and they revealed that Kyoko Mogami has a little brother with caused an uproar to the Actress' fans for not knowing such information, now they are hungry to know who he is.

Immediately the boys apologized to the actress for revealing such personal information, however she dismissed it and showed to the public through social media her little brother who is surprisingly a huge star over social media and goes by the name 'South Anger' they never knew due to the fact he looked like a foreigner, "He is a foreigner with a Japanese blood." Kyoko admitted, "He is my adoptive brother that my mother took in after he was abandoned by his own mother, his father however…" she giggled.

"It is complicated, his father somehow learned of his existence and battled my mother for custody, yet my mother won after legal papers were presented and proved we are a real family, his father however developed a crush on my mother and actually used his visitation rights excuse to see our mother." She explained and the audience squealed at her mother courtship story, "As of now, his dad is dating our mother, however Otto-kun is not that close to his dad and rather shy around him."

But despite learning Kyoko's personal life, her fans wishes to know about her past and how she had grown to love acting, with the fact still hidden, not revealing how she got the interest in acting, instead her fans grew curious about her small family and her present personal life, especially her relationship to the actor after claiming him off the market.

Months passed and it finally died down, and presently Kyoko is sharing tea with her mother and the President in some quiet café's private area, Ren and Seana's boyfriend joined them as well, until, "I checked on Otto last night and he informed me that it is his school break this week, and also he is invited by some TV show actor to come for a car show, who was it again?" she asked her partner who chuckled.

"I think his name is Katsuki Yuuri, you know from the show, Man and Wheels?" he reminded.

"As yes, the same vehicle as yours." She confirmed, "I gave him permission, besides… I think I owe him some time together." She sighed knowing she wasn't around her son more.

"It's called bonding, dear." Lory chuckled.

"And I owe him a father and son ride…" Seana's partner felt guilty.

Kyoko giggled, "He'll be happy to know you wanted to bond with him, lately we called each other and he adopted a baby bunny he found from under our engawa." She then pulled out her phone to show.

"He never mentioned anything to me." Seana lift one of her eyebrows, taking her daughter's phone to see a cute tiny cup sized bunny in a ribbon harness.

"Ah, maybe he forgot to tell you, you know, you're the type that wants to be straight to the point?" Otto's father defended, "Maybe babe, you need to let loose on him, I mean his stiff whenever he is talking to you, you're too stern, besides he is a good young man."

"I think I need to talk more to him, let him know it is fine to be open around me." She sighed and Kyoko smiled knowing her mother is learning to be a loose mother, rather than stoic, strict and stern.

And indeed the next two days, the Mogami family were all outside the event hall waiting, it wasn't long when the boy arrived with his white tactically off-road equipped vehicle arrived, he was dressed him cargo shirt, khaki pants and Caterpillar boots, he looked so much like his biological father, Kyoko embraced him tightly until Seana took her tern complimenting the boy, he shyly greeted his father and went in the event with his little bunny on his shoulder strapped with a lead for safety.

Little did they know that there were paparazzi present and female fans of the Mogami actress, stealing photos of the young boy whom they hold a crush with.

~END~


End file.
